


neon tiger (just to pet you)

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Squirting, Trans Genji, Voyeurism, also crude language i guess, pussy slapping, superfluous mentions of bodily fluids, this is gratuitous and self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse can not stop fucking staring at Genji.Does Genji know that McCree is there?If he does, the Shimada doesn’t let on, and god, that would make this display even more shameless.





	neon tiger (just to pet you)

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi i don't really post porn here that often but uh. yeah also totally unedited
> 
> uses the words cunt/pussy/clit so if ur not comfortable with that this is not for you
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jesse can not stop fucking staring at Genji.

To be fair, the cyber ninja is pretty much occupying the whole of Jesse’s hotel bed, laid back over top the sheets. He doesn't even have the decency to cover himself with the comforter– it's scrunched up and thrown to the side. 

That’s not what Jesse’s looking at, though. 

Genji has left himself deliciously uncovered, out in the open in their shared hotel room, with both his faceplate off and the armor plate normally covering his naval also tossed carelessly away. The cyborg’s legs are spread wide, bent at the knee, and two of his fingers are pumping in out of his obscenely wet cunt. 

Does Genji know that McCree is there?

If he does, the Shimada doesn’t let on, and god, that would make this display even more shameless. 

The thing is, Jesse had been somewhat aware of Genji’s entire anatomy situation, it had come up briefly in conversation now then sometimes when Genji would discuss his body, but. Jesus. McCree had no idea that it was like _this,_ Genji hiding this delicious peach of a pussy between his legs–

Jesse’s eyes are practically bulging out of his head now, drinking in the tasty sight: dark, synthetic lips cling to Genji’s fingers as the cyborg fucks himself with them, and at the slight spread of Genji’s cunt Jesse can just barely see glowing insides and copious amounts of wetness. The wetness shines everywhere it gets, there’s slick all over Genji’s fat labia and thighs and fingers. He looks gorgeous. 

Jesse’s lower half is starting to pay attention to the situation and it makes Jesse regret the tight jeans he’d put on earlier that morning.

He’s not certain how much more lewd this can possibly get, until Genji pauses his finger fucking– The cyborgs sits up a little higher on the bed, pillow beneath his neck propping him as he seeks to spread his thighs further. In the position, Jesse has a full view of Genji’s pussy.

Were he not so focused on remaining undiscovered, Jesse would likely choke: the view is _intoxicating_. Nestled there, between powerful thighs, Genji’s sweet cunt is slightly agape (how long had Genji been fingering himself today?) and neon slick seems to drool right out onto the bedsheets. It’s an absolute mess, and the proverbial cherry on top is the fat little node sitting atop the gorgeous slit.

Jesse’s mouth _waters_ with a need to wrap his lips around that perfect little clit.  
He can’t seem to tear his eyes away as he watches, enrapt, while Genji hitches up his legs just a bit more to expose himself further. McCree can’t really figure out what exactly Genji’s doing here now, there’s no toys, no movement to show Genji continuing his pleasure until–

Jesse experiences a full body shudder, from his shoulders to his toes, as he watches Genji slap his own hand wetly against his cunt. Jesse feels like the fucking air from his lungs has been stolen, can’t quite shake the curling heat in his stomach– and then Genji does it again, hand coming down for a second wet smack, drawing a sharp gasp out of the cyborg.

Is this what Genji gets off on, Jesse wonders as he furiously palms his own dick through his jeans; the ninja must be so _sensitive_ there to get such pleasured moans out of slapping his own wet slit. 

Jesse has been so focused on quelling his own sounds, trying to keep quiet and unnoticed that only now he really takes in fully the sounds spilling out of Genji: the half-aborted moans, the little whimpers, heavy breathing between touches– Genji brings his palm down on himself on more time before his deft fingers slide up to pinch his clit.

“Fuck,” the cyborg grinds out, and his fingers dip down into the wetness to gather up slick, causing the most delicious squelching sounds from the sheer amount of wetness leaking out of Genji’s eager pussy, “Fuck, fuck–”

Jesse’s head pounds with arousal as he watches, drinks in the sight like it’s water and he’s dying man–

“–fuck, _fuck!”_ Genji’s swift circling pressure above over his clit stops, and then his fingertips are sliding through slick again. Jesse can only watch with amazement as Genji shoves two, three, four fingers into his slick pussy. McCree could yowl right now from need, torn between wanting to fuck that gorgeous wet cunt and eat it.

“O-Oh god,” Genji chokes out then, voice rough, and Jesse can see the the way Genji’s thighs are tensing, the movement of Genji’s knuckles that must mean he’s curling his fingers– Is he close? He must be, the way he’s pushing fingers into himself, must be so sensitive– Jesse swallows a groan, eager to see Genji finish.

Jesse gets his wish.

With a gasping moan, Genji’s whole body tenses up, back arching and legs _shaking_ ; the intensity of the orgasm only further shown by the streaming flood of neon fluids that squirt out of Genji’s pulsing cunt. His whole body shakes, and his fingers slow down, working himself through the climax.

Finally, Genji withdraws his fingers and lays back, still trembling slightly from coming so hard. 

He is a lewd mess. His cunt’s still exposed, legs still splayed out, the sheets and his thighs and his fingers drip with neon and his pussy continues to ooze out slick. Jesse can only stare as heat floods his cheeks and stomach. He wants so badly to go over and clean Genji up with his tongue, touch that pretty open pussy, so wet and doubly sensitive now–

Jesse’s thoughts are interrupted by a soft laugh.

“Well, cowboy,” Genji says breathlessly, “Surely you enjoyed the show. Now are you coming over here, or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments r always appreciated thanks


End file.
